Uncommon Criminals Chapter 46
by white tiger freak
Summary: This is how I think this chapter could have gone. Rated for some context.


****Disclaimer: Do not own****

**I thought Ally Carter could have done a little more love in this chapter so I thought I'd redo it. It's the same has the same words just some small changes. The part at the airport runway in Perfect Scoundrels. This is Chapter 46.**

Walking toward the private plane with Gabrielle and W.W. Hale the Fifth, Kat should have felt at least a little bit nostalgic. It was a familiar feeling, so she slipped her hand through his arm and tried to enjoy the moment-to tell her-self that things were finally back to normal. But then Hale stopped.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just trying to enjoy this while it lasts."

"Why?" she said. "Are you planning on an early retirement?"

"No." He shook his head and laughted. "It's just that the jet belongs to Hale Industries, and Hale Industries is over." He sighed. "But on the upside, I guess we're getting ready to find out if you really only love me for my jet."

"I might love you for your jet." Gabrielle said, straight-faced.

He smiled at Kat. "What about you?"

"Yeah," Kat said, nodding. "I guess that _is_ the question."She looked up at him, squinting through the bright clear sun. "So... Hale industries? You really think it's over?"

Hale looked ahead, as if the jet wasn't right in front of them, gleaming like a mirage.

"Without the prototype, yeah. I guess we can sell off all the pieces, but the company won't go on. Funny. I didn't think I'd miss it," he said.

"But..."

"I think I might miss the possibility of it."

She starts thinking.

Hale looks down at her. "What's wrong Kat?"

Kat looks up startled, but hiding it very well."Oh,nothing. Come on the jets over there." She said starting to walk fast and away from Hale.

Hale catches up, grabs her arm, spins her around, so she's facing him.

"What's wrong?" his taking on a mixture of seriousness and concern.

She turned away from him and whispered, "I'm your Colgan." Kat didn't know she'd said the words aloud until Hale spun on her, took her small shoulders in each of his hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm the thing you ran to when you wanted to try another life. I'm your big experiment, your way out. But in the end... maybe you were always meant to go back home."

Hale just stared at her in shock of what she thought. The next thing Kat knows is Hales lips pressed to hers in a passionate kiss filled with all his love and affection. As it starts to grow more heated Hale's hands were starting to brace her neck, his lips were soft on hers, she suddenly found that her arms were met at the back of his neck, her fingers playing with the back of his hair. They pulled apart and stared into each others eyes until Hale broke the silence.

"Don't say that. This isn't some experiment I'm doing. I'm not running away."

"Yes, Hale. You are. And that's okay. It is" she said when he gave her a look. "I just need you to know that if you ever want to go back home, you can. I did all this to make sure you always had a home to go back to."

"What are you talking about Kat? You are my home."

"What?"

"Kat my home isn't some mansion in the woods, or some penthouse in New York. My home is where ever you are," he takes a deep breath and says, "I love you Kat and there is nowhere else for me to have to be."

"Hale...," but she never got to finish because he leant back down, down holding a tight grip around her waist, pulling her closer, and meeting their lips once more. It was passionate and loving, what Kat had thought it might have been after she kissed him before. They pulled back again, but this time Kat was the one that whispered in his ear, "I love you too Hale. Thats why I had to do everything, Hale. I had to try everything, so that's why I..." Kat trailed off, but she looked at Gabrielle, who whistled.

They seperated as the door of the jet slid down, but Kat couldn't take her eyes off Hale. She studied the silent, subtle changes in his expression as the woman from the train walked down the stairs and across the tarmac.

"Hale," Kat said, "I don't think you've ever met Gabrielle's mom. Aunt Irina, this is Hale."

He stared, dumbfounded, at the woman who was opening her arms. Gabrielle ran into them.

"Mama," Gabrielle said, and the pair spoke in rapid French.

Finally the woman pulled away from Gabrielle and looked Hale up and down, examining him and pouting slightly before scolding her daughter. "Oh, Gabrielle, why did you let Kat call dibs on this one?"

"She saw him first," Gabrielle said with a smile and a look in their direction.

Hale, who had recovered from his minor blush, muttered "You bought the prototype?"

"Well, technically, she conned your prototype. If Garrett hadn't been detained , he would' ve found that the money that was supposed to be in his account wasn't exactly... there," Gabrielle told him. "Funny thing about wireless networks. They can be incredibly insecure."

"Plus, Simon is on our side," Kat said.

"Yes," Irina said. "He is. Now, I believe you've been looking for this." Gabrielle's mom handed Hale a case and slid on her dark sunglasses. "And now it's yours. If you want it"

"So"-Kat eyed him-"do you want it?"

**Then the book is the same from then till the end.**

**I think his name is Wyndham Woods like where his favorite mansion is located. If you like the changes or not tell me just to stop my curiosity.**


End file.
